


Way Back Home

by torinokomachi



Series: Leopard's footprints to a bright path [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Everyone is a little bit in love with Danchou, Families of Choice, Gen, Had to switch to T because of the newest chapter but anyway, Izuku has a quirk, Pretty sure Dabi is Touya..., Reincarnation, Underground Hero Todoroki Touya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: He missed traveling with Captain and everyone. He doesn't want to stay as Midoriya Izuku. He wants to go back to being Ayer. He wants to go on adventures with Captain again.(In which Middle Ground's Izuku is really Granblue Fantasy's Ayer reincarnated to the BNHA universe. Now a chronological series of one-shots of the reincarnated Granblue Fantasy Characters in the world of BNHA.)





	1. Episode Ayer I

**Author's Note:**

> [Do listen to this piece to set the mood of the fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6ND5uBMSIY).

 

He was five when he remembered everything.

He remembers being Ayer, a once upon a time big name in the underground, a formerly studious boy who found his calling in a battlefield. And a boy with a split personality who was his only support in the underground back then.

He also remembers being Izuku (His current self). A boy who wanted to be a hero but even though he is like everyone else in this world of superpowers, his power is yet to show.

He remembered it all when he finds himself in a similar situation where he found his first calling.

Unlike the old him, he fought back and sent one of the kids flying.

He decided to taunt the kid but eventually resorted to dodging because the kid's movements are too predictable.

He then sigh. “I'm bored.” He then turned to the kid he was meant to be protecting earlier. “Let's get you home, yeah?”

The kid only nodded and walked away with him.

* * *

He then lied down at the sofa as soon as he got home.

He was pretty sure he died old and happy.

Living up in the world of islands in the skies.

Having resolved the things about himself and with Bowman.

Repairing the relationship with him and his family.

Getting to win against the captain once.

And playfully messing around with his grandkids.

Then he also got mixed up with memories of this new life.

Of a father who divorced with his mother due to several disagreements but still having an amiable relationship.

A hero that he truly admired and wished to be.

An explosive tempered boy who is also a friend of sorts.

And living in a world where almost everyone have this kind of magic called quirks and a profession known as heroes.

If he could compare, this world felt more like those science fiction books he often found in book stores while the way his old world works can be considered something of a fantasy here.

But as he recalled of his old world, he gritted his teeth as he felt himself swimming in memories as Ayer.

But the most he treasured was the times with the Grancypher crew.

It was fun while it lasted and the crew are still together even after captain reached their goal.

He remembers them.

And he also missed them.

* * *

He asked his mother to let him learn boxing as a way to train his... quirk, after informing her about it.

Mother's kindness and love reminded him of Jessica, as overbearing and smothering as she was.

But mother isn't a smotherer.

She let him have some space and loved him as a son regardless of his choices.

He mused, seeing his new mother fussing over the bruises he got from some bullies, that while she can be a worrywart, and it felt sort of overbearing, he can at least understand why Jessica's the way she is, just a little.

* * *

His boxing class lecturers got him to join the adult only class because, apparently, to the teachers, he is pretty rowdy to the kids his class. (They're not wrong, but they're asking for it. If there's something he'd like to prove wrong, it's that even though he looks skinny, his strength isn't just all talk.)

And again, the adults in that class underestimated him and proved them wrong.

He got praised as prodigy and all that jazz.

The teacher in charge of the class called a stop then talked to him when the other adults are resting.

“Have we seen each other before?”

“Huh?”

He shook his head. “No. You just look familiar. And I remember seeing someone with a similar fighting style like yours.”

He's probably mistaking him for someone else so he was about to say that but then he got a good look at the man.

That tone he used at him is almost familiar and the man's hair too at that.

“Siegfried?”

The man's mouth opened wide as he called him by his former name. “Ayer?”

* * *

 

After that, Siegfried tells him that he now goes by the name Ryuuji.

His “quirk” is item sharpening, any item he touched ended up being sharper than usual. He chose not to pursue an attention prone career and went with being a martial arts coach with his hands bandaged so the quirk wouldn't activate.

Not only that, Siegfried apparently met Makira and Jeanne D'Arc. The former, he met her trying to fly at a park with her limited gadgets and almost fell, and the latter, was when he visits the bakery she lived in at this new life.

The thought of meeting people he was familiar before excite him and also put him at ease that he's not all alone.

He then wondered, what about Captain?

Siegfried shook his head. “Haven't seen Captain yet. Sorry.”

He was quite disappointed at that.

 Captain is the one person that he wanted to meet the most. He owed so much to Captain for everything.

"We all got a lot to owe to Captain Ayer." Siegfried comments when he talks about it.

It's things like this that make him wish to go back to the world of the skies, going on adventures with everyone in the Grancypher crew.

_Lyria writing a journal as Captain looked at the map._

_Vyrn eating apples like no tomorrow._

_Katalina checking up the other members with Farrah._

_Rackam and Eugen looking at the engines of the ship for maintenance._

_Lowain preparing lunch for the huge amount of members in the crew._

_Percival and Heles having a conversation about their respective countries._

He missed them all.

He missed the crew.

(He wants to go back home. Home where everyone was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had to apologize for not updating Middle Ground, too many assignments to juggle and currently on midterms. Plus writing some other things that equates to ideas that I want to put out and don't want to waste. So I create this other series linked to Middle Ground, except, our Izuku in Middle Ground is really Ayer from Granblue Fantasy reincarnated. (Since I did base this Izuku's quirk on him and what can I say, Granblue Fantasy is a great game.)  
> This is going to be just short stories and due to the fact that this Izuku and a handful of OC's are reincarnated Granblue Fantasy characters, the plot will run differently from Middle Ground canon. So this can be considered an AU to Middle Ground as a whole.  
> Thank you for reading, see you next time!


	2. Episode Ayer 2

School was... quite a bore. At most.

He struggled with Japanese but he can still learn.

He mostly kept to himself and be alone. But this explosive kid, (Whom Izuku calls “Kacchan”) kept trying to approach him and get into a fight, most of which he refused and get out of through taunts that are enough to piss him off to make his actions be predictable so he can leave and be in peace.

Other than that, he was able to learn the other lessons enough to be good, but not perfect.

He wish he could get homeschooled though. Mother doesn't seem to agree and Siegfried, who decided to visit the Midoriya's often and become a family friend to Mother would good natured-ly berate him for skipping education even if he preferred being outside of school.

Speaking of, he eventually did meet Makira and Jeanne. (The two going by Makino and Megumi here)

Makira is... well, she's the same as before. Slow-witted but good at what she does.

Jeanne looks far relaxed at this life. No longer having some dark being or primal beast control her to lead her to a path of battle. Though she took Kendou out of familiarity.

It almost felt like home. Almost.

And he's fine with that for now.

* * *

The years go by and the members of the crew slowly gathered.

First, came Jamil (Now Shouya), who was running by from people (Villains actually but they're not really big names despite the danger they brought) who killed his new family in this life.

Second, came Percival (Now Endou), who happened to meet and recognize Jeanne during a visit at her family's bakery.

Then more and more of the crew gathered over the years.

Ferry, Anchira, Gawain, Helnar, Gayne, Lancelot, Vane, Walder, Silva, oh who is he kidding, there are so many members he can't even remember everyone. (Though not everyone's reunited together yet, there are still some people missing)

And slowly, his life felt more at home with the Grancypher and his mother welcoming these new people that made him happy wholeheartedly.

He belatedly remembers mother tending to Makira for her tendency to not care for herself, chatting joyfully with Jeanne over cooking recipes, taking care of Jamil and Jamil not knowing how to react to an unconditional action and worrying about him himself together with Siegfried.

Despite it all, it's still incomplete.

Home isn't complete without the heart.

And Captain filled up with being the heart of that home as they all gathered together because of Captain.

* * *

Now thirteen, he's used to life with just about the current crew members that are reunited.

He was keeping Jeanne company with shopping when the mall they were at got hijacked by villains.

With the people in panic and some calling for heroes. He looked at Jeanne.

Jeanne gave him a nod and brought out a fold-able metal Bokken from her bag.

It's almost like the crew back then again, but unfortunately, it's mostly limited.

They don't see why the people of this world are so hyped of being a hero when back in the world of the skies, they have to be a hero of their own.

Heroes aren't everything.

It's not the end of the world if you can't be a hero, or the fact that you don't have a quirk.

There are plenty of people who can't use magic too well in their old world yet they're treated a person like everyone else. Racism is something that both worlds share, but it wasn't to an extent like this.

So that's why they don't see what's so great of being a hero when this is how their new society reacts to people who aren't equal in their point of view.

They're no villains, but they'd rather be a vigilante here where they have a semblance of freedom than being a hero.

So they act.

But stopped when they see they apparently didn't need to.

Because they see someone else step in and took the villains out.

That person then turned.

Both him and Jeanne are surprised at how alike they are to the person they have been looking for a long time.

“Captain?”

* * *

Captain, or Yuu, as Captain goes by now, is apparently adopted by top hero All Might. All Might adopting Captain when Captain was six years old, orphaned, but brimming with determination and strong empathy that made All Might felt compelled to adopt Captain as his child.

And not just that, Yuu apparently told All Might about living in the world at the skies and being a Captain at that.

“I can't exactly hide from him when he does a lot and did his best to be a great parent.”

He can understand why.

Captain's goal had been to reach Estalucia, the mythical island where Captain's father had been to over many years.

But Captain admitted once that even if Captain admired him, Captain doesn't really consider him as a parent and more of a distant relative.

“I have a family with you guys, no one says you can only have one family.”

That much, he can agree. For most of the crew shared a similar sentiment to Captain.

Captain had to go home but promised a visit.

A promised fulfilled a week later, with a scary looking man who is actually All Might's civilian form.

Everyone that he had met were rejoiced at meeting captain again and at that moment, things felt normal.

As normal as the Grancypher crew would have it. With All Might and Mother joining along and are happy.

_Finally. It felt like home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one last chapter that acts as an epilogue of sorts and I haven't really written how the existence of the GBF characters change the BNHA universe which may end up being longer than this to make up how short these two chapters are (And to be frank, writing about 400 characters total without selecting a few to focus on can be tiring and as a result, I'm not too satisfied with this and would rewrite this all later).  
> I hope I'm not confusing anyone but the Captain mentioned in the first chapter refers to Gran/Djeeta, the character you play as in Granblue Fantasy. I used the term Captain so you can think of them as either one of the two because you can play as either gender however you please in Granblue Fantasy. Though by Captain, it means Captain of the crew. Not the captain of the ship. (I would use Danchou to differentiate but that would make it narmy and it can make this fic sound like it's weeb-y and I don't want that.)  
> Yuu also came from Eiyuu, meaning hero, and also a pun with “You” in English.  
> See you next time and have a good day!


	3. Episode Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't always Todoroki Endou, brother of Todoroki Enji and brother-in-law of Todoroki neé Mizuno Rei. Once upon a time, he was Percival. Former commander of Order of the Black Dragon Knights, youngest of three heirs to Wales, and proud member of the Grancypher crew under their trusted and beloved captain.

Percival recovered memories of the past at age 12.

But before that, Todoroki Endou had flashes of a memory not like his own, in a world where magic existed and islands float around.

By instinct, he embraced those memories.

(Mother, Brother Aglovale and Lamorak, Siegfried, Lancelot, Vane, **Captain** )

At age 12, he came to be as Percival and no longer as Todoroki Endou even if Todoroki Endou had acted similar as how Percival used to be.

And the memories come crashing but clear.

Todoroki Endou is the younger brother of Todoroki Enji by many years and brother in law of Todoroki neé Mizuno Rei. Born just a bit before the eldest of his nephew, Todoroki Touya was born in virtue of his parents wanting another child when his brother is shy of 19 and but he always realized that even at a young age, his brother's marriage with his sister-in-law is anything but happy. What with as soon as he and Touya turned 4, Enji wanted to have another child.

And the process repeats for another year after Shouto, the youngest of Enji's children, is born, the year he finally remembered his past as Percival. Mother told him of Quirk Marriage, the relationship his brother and sister-in-law is in.

He doesn't quiet like it.

They basically marry for power than out of love. He can tell that his sister-in-law isn't pleased with the situation either.

He recalls the one time Enji visited father and mother home and caught him watching an All Might video on random, the fury of envy and hatred burns to his memory. He presumed that All Might is the reason why Enji wanted to have a quirk marriage with sister-in-law.

The need for power always have unpleasant effects, especially from his memories as Percival.

(Isabella and Aglovale came to mind)

But with his age, he can't stop Enji, there is only so much that a 12 year old can do. So what he can do is to make sure that the home life of his sister, nephews and niece is, well, less crappy what with having Enji around.

Rei appreciates him as a good brother-in-law at least and his nephews and niece for sure adored him. He can see the air of admiration they give to him when he is around.

(Reminds him of having a vassal but the one person he wants as his first vassal would have been someone like Captain.)

He wasn't really bothered when his nephews and niece regard him as a brother than an uncle, declaring that family tree's are weird sometimes when he is just someone close to their age.

At least he makes sure that Rei is alright and that Touya, Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shouto grow up and have the childhood they deserve.

He takes them on trips to malls when Enji is away, let them have all the things they want and offered to keep their All Might merch's with him so they would not face Enji's fury.

At this point, his parents let him stay around with Enji's family because it was close to his elementary school and besides, Enji is family. And he isn't so lonely as he was back home.

He concerned over his family's situation more than school life that he distanced himself from his peers except for one.

Gawain.

Before Gawain joined the crew, he recalled of a man who guarded Dalmore and feared by many for his strength, strength that got him cursed by his sister if only to avoid execution by the king of Dalmore.

It's a strange coincidence that he and Gawain are classmates. Yet, it's also a pleasant surprise all the same.

Gawain, now Minagi Fuusuke, is just as rude and crass as ever but he was able to recognize Gawain's signature "Hmph" anywhere. So he called out to him after school. Gawain himself being surprised as he is at their situation but is welcomed at the idea that he's not at all alone in this world.

They open up the discussion of the possibility of there being anyone else of the crew being reincarnated like they were but had not gain the chance to find anyone.

He also told Gawain of his family's circumstances and is so far, the only one of his peers in this world to know of how dysfunctional the Todoroki's are.

Gawain is an old comrade from their days back in the skydom and he trust anyone who is from the skydom. Especially if they are part of the Grancypher crew.

Since that meeting at age 12, it was just the two of them around school, then at 13, in middle school, they are reunited with Lennah, now Otani Haruna, a few weeks after their enrollment.

"It's such a pleasure to see familiar faces! I thought it middle school would be quiet lonely for me, you see." Lennah greeted them back after a series of re-introductions. And she continued. "I've only met Korwa so far in this new life and she's going to a different middle school to pursue her own goals of fashion designing."

That got him curious and the hopeful thought that there maybe the other Grancypher crew members here as well in a similar situation as they are.

Of course he had to cut it short when he hears Touya call, "Aniki! You there?"

"In a bit!" He called back and Touya shouted "I'm going to get some food at the cafeteria before they run out! Catch up soon alright?"

And Touya left the area.

Gawain looked at the direction where Touya's voice had come from. "So that's the oldest of your nephews."

Lennah wonders. "Nephew?"

Gawain gave Lennah a look that explains that seemed to speak "Talk about it later", which Lennah responds in a nod. And he asked. "Still trying to get your sister-in-law and her children out of the mongrel's reach?"

"Still failing 100%." He answered.

Sure he had been a positive influence to his nephews and niece, and his sister-in-law too in particular. But Enji's influence is still there. He can still sense the fear in she had in Enji. His nephews felt a sense of contempt at the man and his niece was afraid.

He could only help them as much as he could. Especially as he can't be there for them 24/7, even though his parents let him live with Enji's family, he still got school. But he's still going to try.

If his time with the Grancypher crew is anything to go by, it's that they will never give up despite the odds and stay strong.

* * *

It all decays when Shouto's quirk awakened. It was a hybrid of Rei and Enji's quirk.

The sight is not pretty. He recognized the pained looks that Rei started to get whenever there is fire and especially at the sight of Touya and him, who resemble Enji in one way or another. Granted, he had red eyes from his mother, inherit the red hair, and look like a less buffed up Enji, but he is still Enji's brother.

Speaking of which, he never got along with Enji either. Enji either tolerates him for the sake of their parents or ignore him completely in favor of his pursuits.

He doesn't even try to reach out to Enji either unless he had to, he knows what Enji is actually like.

And there's Shouto who is starting to grow wary and had been forbidden from interacting with anyone except for Rei and Enji himself.

He still does what he had been doing the past four years, becoming the good influence to offset Enji's fury. And Shouto, at least told him once that he is grateful for him being there, when he is forbidden to play with his brothers and sisters, he is there for him. (It pains him that he may grow up being burdened with his power, just like Alec, who had the power of fire and lightning.)

Then it comes to a complete crash when he and Touya are 17 in high school. He decided to enroll himself to Shiketsu together with Touya, who followed him instead of going to a school of his choice, if only so that Touya can get away from the dysfunctional household and Touya is at least grateful for being away from Enji.

Touya even begged for mother to let him go to Shiketsu.

Mother is at least aware of the bare minimum that the home life of Enji's household is not very good at the moment, but not why. It's better to keep it that way. Mother is too old right now and so is father.

Either way, that very day, Touya, unfortunately, ended up in the wrong place and wrong time, some of his body ended up burnt as he tried to put a stop to Rei and Enji's fight in regards to Shouto.

He was a bit too late when he tried to catch up to Touya. What he found was the aftermath, Rei looking like she's about to snap at any moment, Touya on the floor, screaming in pain at the burns, and an indifferent Enji.

"Touya!" He called out. Running to his nephew slash brother. Touya rasped. "Aniki..."

He grabbed Touya's arm and helped him stand. He doesn't bother interacting with Rei who is possibly at her wit's end but before he left the room, he instinctively glared at Enji as if he was activating _Ikzel_.

 For that one moment, Enji flinched and stepped back a little. He can't help but let his lips form a small hint of a smirk that he still got the activation of _Ikzel_ right. He shifted his attention to Touya. "I'm going to find someone to help, hold on, alright?"

"...kay."

He left with Touya on tow and when both he and Touya are out of the house, he searched for his phone and called.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lennah, I'm going to need your help."

* * *

The smell of flowers is what woke him up. He faintly recognized the sensation of something cool around his skin.

He slowly opened his eyes as he tilt his head to his right, seeing the sight of Lavender locks.

Otani.

"Oh! You're awake!" Otani smiled. Otani is never without a smile for as long as he know of her from Endou and designates herself as the peace maker whenever there is a fight.

Otani then explained to him. "Endou-san brought you here and I was able to heal most of your injuries. Unfortunately, you already had some severe burns so some parts of your skin is still charred with it, so you would have to make do with letting them heal naturally."

Huh, so that's why there was the cool sensation at his skin. They're probably aloe gel.

Otani is well-versed with herbs and plants, after all. Plus the fact that she had a healing quirk together with a plant control factor.

He only heard of where Otani had gone to from Endou.

After graduating middle school, Otani opened up a flower shop doubled as a clinic with the help of her parents and studied medical school online instead of going to high school so she can make use of her healing quirk.

He wants to get up and sit instead of sleeping in, his body is feeling quiet stiff. That was stopped when a gruff voice interjected. "Don't bother."

Oh, Minagi.

Minagi had been the same as Otani too, he enrolled to a different online high school program and helped Otani out with the pretense that Otani might run herself ragged. (He's sure that Minagi is just worried about her... and Minagi had the gall to wonder why everyone in middle school started thinking that he and Otani are a couple.)

"You got burns all over your body it's a miracle that Endou got you here real quick."

He's slowly recalling the events from the previous day. Endou was at the kitchen, putting down the strawberries they bought on their way home and he was looking for mom, seeing that she wasn't in the kitchen.

Then it all happened too fast for him to remember as he got in the wrong side of fight between mom and the old man-

Too hot too hot it hurts it hurts-

He faintly recalls hearing Endou calling out to him and getting out of the house... speaking of.

Endou... he is strange. That's what Touya established long back when he first met the old man's brother.

He thought it'd be some old stuck up guy, except that he met a kid his age that is supposed to be his uncle instead.

He was 7, and Fuyumi was 3 when they officially met Endou.

Endou carried the air of a noble around him, not like the old man, but something like a king.

A wise king, he concluded as he looked back years later.

Endou only tolerates the old man at best and the old man does the same.

When they're alone, Endou admits that he doesn't like the old man and he found a kinship as they bond over how much of a crappy person his old man is.

He maybe young, but he wasn't fooled at how the old man ignores him even though he is supposed to be his father.

It's like he and his siblings mean nothing until he reached his goal.

Beat All Might.

He recalls the one time that the old man burnt anything All Might related in his rage once.

So Endou's treatment of him is a breath of fresh air compared to what he had to deal with the old man's neglect.

He also realized that Endou seem to be far more mature than he seemed and he mistook it as Endou just taking the fact that he is supposed to be the uncle to him and his siblings instead of a brother. But hey, family tree's are indeed, weird.

It was when Shouto is born that he realized that Endou probably knows that something is messed up with mom and old man's marriage and does what he does to make sure that the old man's actions doesn't affect them.

He was old enough to understand then.

Just as Endou started to be more proactive in making sure that the old man won't hurt them, he starts to use and train his blue fire more and more.

He also came to realize then that Endou, despite being Touya's age, acted more like an actual father would than the old man, and isn't it just saying something, that the closest thing that he and his siblings could have to a father figure is an uncle who is around the same age range as he is.

But he welcomes it though. He trains and the image of Endou's fire came to mind. Unlike the old man's fire, which burns in pure fury and hurts them, Endou's fire is warm and welcoming.

He doesn't want to be someone like his old man, he wants to be like Endou, who carried himself strongly yet is also wise and kind.

The old man's fire is called Hellflame, which burns and hurts things. Endou's is called King's Flame. There was red aura whenever Endou activates his quirk and it gave the invitation of lending it's strength to others around him, and his fire doesn't hurt him, it only hurts those who are deemed a threat to Endou.

He came to the comparison that if Endou's quirk is called king's flame, and if the old man and Endou are kings, then the old man is a tyrant while Endou is the noble wise king that is loved by his people.

And for that, he trained his blue fire and strives to be someone like Endou. A wise king.

He does notice that the offset is the lack of friends that Endou had except for the brooding boy and nice girl couple, Minagi and Otani in middle school. (As much as Minagi likes to deny it and Otani smiling)

There is also the strange fact that they have a relationship that seemed to go long back, he catches on to the trio often slipping to western names when they refer to each other. He doesn't think it's a code name either, with how they responded the name with a sense of familiarity and nostalgia.

But if Endou trust them to the point of telling them the truth about the old man, then he can trust them too.

* * *

 

 

Endou came to see him a little in noon after school and sat at a chair next to him.

"I told the principal to let you take a few weeks off, the official story is that you were training privately but didn't foresee how much power you put in your quirk so you had severe burns that need to be healed. If only to get Enji out of the way from actually finding you."

Huh, well... he can see why. The old man is a walking inferno.

"Mother is made aware of the fight and she wasn't pleased at Enji at the moment. Expect her to visit here tomorrow though."

Ah, he can feel that grandma is going to nag when she visits.

 

"What about mom?" He asked.

"...She isn't in the best state right now after yesterday. I think I'd like to wait out until she's better to see you." Endou grimly informed.

It only fueled his hatred at the old man more, for turning mom into this state. "...Natsuo and Fuyumi?" He changed the subject.

"I told them that you're being taken care of but can't come home yet. I also requested them to not tell Enji about it."

He was relieved, but that left...

"Enji still kept Shouto out from interacting with anyone else." Endou told him, as if he knew what he is about to ask.

Endou stood from his seat and took his bag. "I'm going to check on sister and Shouto. Focus on getting better, alright?"

He nods back, but he can't help feel a sense of foreboding as Endou left.

* * *

It was late at night when Shouto got out from the bathroom and he is sleepy.

But he heard mom's voice talking. Talking in whispers and said that she can't stay anymore, the children are looking like him now.

He doesn't understand but he was sure that it's mom, so he entered the room and called. "Mom?"

It all happened too fast for his liking. In one moment, mom turned and then threw a kettle, and at the next, someone held him and he is on the ground in the embrace of someone else.

It was firm but this embrace and hold was warm and welcoming.

"Endou nii-san?"

He had regarded his uncle as a brother as well, considering that he is at the same age as Touya nii-san. Family tree's are weird, Endou nii-san is too young to be his uncle.

Endou nii-san slowly stood to a crouch, looking at him in the same eye level and helped him up, asking. "Are you alright?"

He nods back but then Endou nii-san hissed in pain.

Suspicious, he walked to see that Endou nii-san's back was red and blistering like it burnt and looked around, a kettle was on the floor, boiling water flowing out, mom kneeling on the ground, murmuring apologies and crying.

Then it clicked. He stared wide eyed, feeling like he is about to cry. "Mom... Endou nii-san... because of me..."

Because of him, mom suffered under father's abuse. Because of him, mom went in a state of fear, and because of him, Endou nii-san was...

"Shouto." Two hands, firm yet gentle all the same, are at his shoulders and those hands brought him to Endou nii-san staring at him in the eye. "It's not your fault. I jumped in to save you because I wanted to."

"But your back-"

"I know a friend who can heal them. I'm alright. Really. If there is someone that you would want to blame, it's not sister, but rather, that egoistic brother of mine who forced you to throw away any kind of childhood that you should have."

"But-"

"No buts. If I say that it's not your fault, then it's not your fault, alright?"

He feebly nodded.

There was a hand at his head, ruffling his hair.

"Good."

He always loved Endou nii-san's pats. It was kind and loving unlike father's.

When father is away, Endou nii-san is always the one to take him out to play without a care for father's actions. He let him buy All Might toys and hid them for him when father is around. He let him read stories and watch shows that he is not supposed to watched under father's supervision.

He can't help but think that Endou nii-san is like a father, especially as father himself isn't a good person. He hurt mom too much and hurt him as well. He hated it.

Just as Endou nii-san let his hand go from his hair, there was a loud voice.

"What is going on here!?"

His eyes went wide in fear.

Father is here.

* * *

 "Are you fucking kidding me?" Touya cursed out. Asking him again to clarify. "The old man sent mom to a fucking mental hospital because she snapped, about to throw boiling water at Shouto because of it, until you stepped in, and claimed it as a psychotic break because of the burns on your back?"

"Unfortunately. Enji used the burns I suffered on my back as proof to send her there." He frowned. He didn't like the turn of events that happened at all.

Shouto is officially shimmering in rage at Enji in the aftermath. He is only pacified when he comforted his youngest nephew at the turn of events.

"Isn't it about time that you report the mongrel to the police?" Gawain suggested, grumbling as he said it. "You're a witness to all the abuse thrown at your sister-in-law and her children, they can listen to your testimony. And Touya can testify it as well."

"He got lawyers and lots of money." He points back. "But that could actually work." He added, backing up on Gawain's suggestion.

Touya grumbled at the displeasure of the situation.

"I may have another idea to take care of it though." He continued the conversation before any debate could occur.

"A very risky idea."

* * *

 At one moment, the old man was about to attack him and tell him to stand up for training, at the next moment, he is taking a few steps back from him, Endou nii-san stood next to him.

Old man regained balance and glared at Endou nii-san. "...What are you doing?"

"Stopping you." Endou nii-san stated as if it's the obvious. "First, Touya, and now, sister, are you going to take away any chance of a future that Shouto would have?"

"This has nothing to do with you." Old man spat out.

"It has to do with everything. They're family as much as mother and father were."

It seemed old man is at the end of his patience. "Are you testing me, **boy**?"

Endou nii-san responded back. "Would you like to try me, **brother**?"

* * *

 

It happened too fast for him to see.

* * *

 

_"Lohen Wolf!"_

* * *

 

Then the old man is on the ground, defeated.

"You only care about power, so much that you underestimated anyone you deemed as weak and irrelevant." Endou nii-san spoke as father is on the ground. "I'd like a deal with you."

"...What do you want?"

* * *

  _"You want to **WHAT**!?"_

_"You heard me."_

_Gawain grumbled. He's been grumbling ever since he visited anyway. "That," Gawain starts. "Is risky in itself, but you do have a point. Someone who is so focused on his goal would have underestimated anything else he deemed irrelevant."_

_"But taking most of the hard training in the stead of your young nephew?" Lennah was worried as she asked._

_"...I can deal with it. The situation in this messed up family could be worse."_

_"Aniki..."_

_He gave Touya a smile. "I'll be fine Touya. I know where my strength lies. If all goes well, I'll let Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shouto know about your whereabouts."_

* * *

 "You can keep fighting with me for payback, you can still train Shouto, but limited, and I won't tell the public of how you lost against a family member or the truth of my burns, but in exchange,” he paused. “Give Shouto the freedom and childhood he deserves.”

* * *

 Todoroki Endou, brother of Number 2 hero, Endeavor, made a debut as a hero after graduating from Shiketsu, hero name, Percival, the lord of flames.

He was loved by the mass for the noble king-like air he carried out in and out of hero work.

At the same time, an underground hero, Tristan, who wield the power of blue flames debuted.

(A brown haired man with a green haired child watches as Percival made his debut as a hero known to the world.

The boy couldn't help but chuckle. "Using his old name as a hero alias in hopes of finding the others from the Grancypher crew... quiet a smart move huh, Siegfried?")

(Percival wouldn't reunite with Ayer or Siegfried just yet until he came across Jeanne's family bakery.)

* * *

 Todoroki Shouto grew up with three older brothers and one sister.

Well, one of them is supposed to be his uncle but after getting used to regarding him as a brother, it's easy to forget that he's supposed to be his uncle.

In exchange of letting him bond with his older siblings and reconnect with his mother, Endou nii-san took the brunt of most of the training he should've faced under the old man.

Endou nii-san was able to get out unscathed but he can still see how tired he was. Yet, Endou nii-san still makes time to spend it with Touya nii-san, Nee-san, and Natsuo nii-san.

He can't help but feel bad that Endou nii-san got so tired that year and after Endou nii-san becomes a hero, he is even more tired. That when he is 12, he decided to take up even more training to lighten up Endou nii-san's burden.

But he still cherished the times he get to spend with Endou nii-san and his siblings as his admiration to Endou nii-san grows more and more.

When asked which hero he aspired to be, people thought that it's his father, but were surprised that it was Percival, Endou nii-san that he aspired to be.

And like Touya nii-san, he dreams to be a hero like Endou nii-san... like Percival.

As he grew older, he came into the acquaintanceship of Otani Haruna and Minagi Fuusuke, two of Endou nii-san's friends, and that social circle grows bigger as the year goes on (Makino, Midoriya, Shouya, and many more) and when Yagi Yuu, whom many of them ended up calling as Captain, came into their lives, it felt like becoming a complete set of members.

He belatedly realize that this is what a family must feel like.

* * *

 

"Cryo-Pyro hero, Gallahad." He presents his hero name to the class when it's his turn.

"Hm, a Knights of the Round Table theme naming with underground hero Tristan and your uncle, Percival?" Midnight wonders.

"Yes."

* * *

 

For all the years he knew of the old man, he never expect that his father would realize the consequences of his ambition at 15, late in the year as he starts his high school life in U.A.

"...I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to mother." He admitted as they spoke at home, just the two of them. "Endeavor," he starts. "is a good hero. But as a father... he is the worst."

He adds. "Touya nii-san wouldn't even try to forgive you and neither would Natsuo nii-san. Nee-san may still give you a chance... Endou nii-san wouldn't forgive you as easily as she did. And I'm not sure about how mother would take it."

The old man was silent.

"But I'll see how you will change, as a father, and husband." He finished.

It'll take time for the family to repair the bonds broken by ambition and emotional turmoil, but it's a start.

* * *

  **BONUS:**

I

"Lohen Wolf!" Spinning wheels of ice and fire emerged from Shouto's hands and surround the target, burns and ice crystals forming.

As the rest of class 1-A stared, Ayer can't help but sigh as Captain smiled. "Is that you trying to copy Percival's signature move?"

"...Sort of." He admitted sheepishly.

"That's a good one! Mind if I give some pointers though? You see..."

Meanwhile, Ayer murmured. "Percival having nephews with a brother complex... joy."

II

"...Say captain, when's the wedding?" Touya asked after a very awkward moment of silence.

Okay, let's rewind.

It starts when Percival kissed Captain's hand like a knight and their lord.

That said, Percival is way content in referring to Captain as his vassal and Captain does the same likewise.

That all would be fine if it weren't for the fact that he did it right in front of his nephews and niece. With Korwa around too.

Korwa decided that it's the right moment to show him a paper as soon as he asked that. "Percival had a lot of competition going on and the betting pool is still open if you want!"

"Betting pool?" Fuyumi wonders.

"Betting pool, AKA, Captain's love rivalry competition." He explained. "Korwa is a romantic and made that to see who wins Captain's heart. The biggest candidate so far is Cain with Percival a close second."

"You're in this too you know, Ayer!" Korwa called out.

"Oh oka- wait." He backtracked as soon as he recalled what Korwa said. "Are you kidding me."

"Inko-san is betting!" Korwa informed him in a sing-song tone.

"Oh god no."

Why mom. Why.

"...Sign me up." Touya spoke up. Followed by the rest of his siblings.

Someone end him now. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally continuing this after a year but now I decided to make this a one-shot series of the reincarnated GBF characters in the world of quirks.  
> Percy wasn't even a Todoroki until I decided that yes he is in a nod to his brother, Aglovale, being a water element user from the fate episodes available. And with half the Todoroki having ice powers and water often associated with ice in GBF, this happened and so reincarnated Percy AKA Endou is a Todoroki.  
> A bit of trivia for non-GBF players: Ikzel is one of Percival's signature skills in GBF where he can petrify a foe for 1 minute.  
>  ~~I lowkey ship Gawain and Lennah tho~~  
>  The bonus bit may or may not be canon in the "Way Back Home" verse.  
> Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
